Singularidad macabra
by ODL
Summary: Un ser maligno se alza sobre este mundo, una entidad que ni siquiera los cuatro reyes demonio fueron capaces de parar...Issei dark muy overpower.
1. Capítulo piloto

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, este pertenece a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo lo tomo para fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

Singularidad número 0: Capítulo epílogo.

Ríos de lava y paredes de humo son todo lo que se aprecia en el amplio espacio donde se desenvuelven los hechos a narrar.

Repartidos por todo el campo de batalla se pueden ver los nuevos líderes del Inframundo llenos de heridas mortales, la única que permanece consciente en tan brutal escena es la reina demonio Serafall Leviatán, las heridas no la dejan apreciar en todo su resplandor, pero se puede ver que es una hermosa mujer de cabello largo atado en dos listones desgastados de color fucsia, sus ojos son de color púrpura, su cuerpo es como de niña pero tiene grandes pechos que salen del destrozado atuendo de chica mágica que lleva puesto.

\- "Ni siquiera Ajuka y Sirzechs juntos pudieron hacerle un rasguño" -

La mirada de la "niña Satanás" no deja de observar a quien se supone fue su oponente, un ser que flota a varios metros de altura .

Su cabello es de color castaño claro largo hasta la cintura, toda la piel de este ente es de un tono blanco extremadamente pálido con marcas de color escarlata que le recubren todo el cuerpo, su aspecto es delgado pero tonificado. La única prenda que lleva puesta es una toga de color negro que solo cubre las partes importantes, como si se tratara de lo que utiliza Kratos pero de color negro.

Al fijarse un poco más en el rostro se puede ver una aterrorizante mirada llena de locura, sed de sangre, esquizofrenia y demás antivirtudes que se asemejan al terror. Tiene un total de tres ojos, todos tienen un tono carmesí brillante que incluye hasta la esclerótica, sus orejas son afiladas y alargadas similares a las de un elfo, en su cabeza hay dos largos cuernos que salen desde las sienes y dan un arco para apuntarse al frente, como si se tratara de un toro con cuernos demasiado largos, su sonrisa macabra se asemeja a una luna menguante adornada por dientes afilados, de los ojos salen marcas de color escarlata que se asemejan a lágrimas, simulando la sensación de llorar sangre.

Todas las uñas de su cuerpo son alargadas con aspecto metálico brillante extremadamente afiladas, en las palmas de sus manos tiene ojos con el mismo aspecto de los que tiene en su rostro, en las muñecas y en los talones tiene llamas de color negro que parecen arder sin cesar.

Parece medir 2 metros de altura y el aura que emana simplemente no tiene comparación, negro y rojo. Colores que aluden a la maldad. En su pecho hay un total de cinco gemas ubicadas a manera de pentágono, todas tienen un tono de rojo diferente.

 _ **\- Solo usé una infinitesimal parte de mi poder, no estoy satisfecho -**_

Eso es lo último que dice con esa voz monstruosa de resonancia macabra.

\- ¿Qué eres? -

Esas son las últimas palabras que pronunció Serafall antes de caer inconsciente.


	2. Capítulo 1: La llegada de la manzana

Singularidad macabra.

Capítulo 1: La llegada de la manzana.

En este momento se está montando un escándalo en el inframundo, los cuatro reyes demonio aparecieron heridos mortalmente después de que la casa Gremory fue atacada repentinamente. Hoy, tres días después, sus síntomas han mejorado, sin embargo, hay molestia y controversia por parte de la familia Sitri, la virginidad de Serafall Leviatán fue robada, tomada a la fuerza en un momento de debilidad que tuvo durante la confrontación.

\- Esto no se va a quedar así –

Dice Souna Sitri, heredera del clan Sitri y hermana menor de la víctima de tal blasfemia. Sus ojos muestran un claro odio, odio dirigido hacia alguien en la lejanía, alguien inalcanzable para seres simples.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra ella? –

Esa voz proviene de la entrada a la habitación en que se recupera la Leviatán, Souna gira en dirección de la voz, quien se encuentra allí es Rias Gremory, quien comparte la mirada de la anteriormente mencionada…deseos de venganza, deseos de buscar al responsable de tales actos, deseos de acabar con esa amenaza, deseos de escupir en su cara cuando lo suman en un silencio profundo…cuando lo lleven a la muerte.

Dos días después…

Un día normal transcurre en la academia Kuoh, o al menos eso es lo que dirían estudiantes ordinarios como Matsuda, Motohama o Aika Kiryuu.

\- Este día parece extrañamente aburrido –

Dice a su novia un estudiante del montón, sin embargo, ese solo hecho provocó la enervación de Matsuda.

\- Eso es lo que dices tú, asqueroso estudiante del promedio, al menos tienes novia –

Está verdaderamente enojado, no tendría necesidad de sufrir tanto si dejara su afición por las lolis, en medio de tal arranque colérico una mano se posa en su hombro, Motohama como siempre con su actitud sosegada trata de calmar a su único amigo.

\- Tranquilo Matsuda, algún día llegará nuestro turno –

Después de esto ambos continúan con su triste vida, llamando la atención de todos de una forma ridícula.

Mientras tanto en el otro lado del salón un grupo de chicas escuchan en un celular la banda más famosa del momento, shadows of tomorrow, una banda de metal individual que se ha viralizado últimamente en los medios visuales y las redes sociales. Posee un total de cinco miembros…pero, lo extraño es que nunca se les ha visto con el rostro al descubierto, siempre tienen un antifaz de color blanco y detalles rojos.

Los cinco tienen complexión similar, miden alrededor de 1,95…algo que atrae a cierto tipo de población, después de todo en Japón no hay muchas personas que tengan tal altura.

Todos comparten una característica coleta que llega hasta la cintura, extrañamente el cabello de todos tiene el mismo color…castaño.

Oficina del concejo estudiantil.

Ahora mismo el ambiente se encuentra algo tenso, un chico de cabello castaño atado en una larga cola se encuentra teniendo una emotiva conversación con Souna Shitori, la presidenta del concejo estudiantil…sin embargo, su invitado no parece afectado en lo más mínimo por la actitud de la chica o por el clima de la sala.

\- Piérdete de mi vista –

Una voz radical por parte de la chica, parece no estar de ánimo, la vicepresidenta pone una mano sobre su hombro, una mala decisión ya que Souna quitó la mano de un golpe. Todas sus acciones no son acordes a como son normalmente, la reina se sintió mal por la acción y decidió no poner más problemas con las acciones de su ama.

\- Lo siento si mi presencia te incomoda, pero al menos recuerda que tus problemas personales se dejan en casa –

La voz calmada y juvenil parece moverse suevamente por las ondas de sonido, es agradable al escucharla. Souna por un momento parece querer renegar y poner conflicto ante la respuesta, pero comprendió que decía la verdad…se estaba dejando cegar por sus dilemas personales, su venganza prometida y su ira contenida. Después de una profunda respiración ella parece querer hablar, sin embargo, lo que ocurrió fue un rompimiento, el llanto la inundó y empezó a soltar su dolor y preocupaciones de la forma más normal…llorar.

El chico recién llegado rodea el escritorio e inesperadamente abraza a la afligida, quien no reniega a causa de como se siente en este momento, necesita un apoyo.

\- Libérate de todo lo que te molesta…y sigue adelante –

Espacio blanco.

.

.

.

Una clase normal se lleva a cabo en el aula que resguarda el dúo pervertido, todo sigue aburrido para ambos, ya que solo desean que pase el tiempo para salir de ese tedioso lugar para llegar a su casa y explotar al máximo su virilidad a través de masturbación.

\- Clase…al parecer tenemos un nuevo alumno –

El profesor interrumpe las actividades para anunciar esto…en el salón se forma cierta tensión ridícula que solo demuestra la inmadurez de sus ocupantes, los hombres esperando chicas hermosas y las mujeres esperando extravagantes casanovas.

\- Pasa por favor –

Justo después de esto un chico de aspecto melancólico cruza la puerta y saluda con su angelical voz. El ambiente del salón no tuvo muchos cambios, tanto chicas como chicos estaban extrañamente serenos, tal vez es por la actitud del nuevo compañero de clase…parece calmado y extremadamente pacifista.

\- Mi nombre es Issei Hyoudo, vengo de Kioto, tengo muchas ganas de tener nuevos amigos, a sus órdenes –

La voz calmada del recién llegado levanta la duda de una chica en particular, Aika Kiryuu, el maestro formalmente sede la palabra solo para sorprenderse de lo que afirma su estudiante.

\- ¿Perteneces al grupo "Shadows of tomorrow"? –

La sorpresa se alza en el ambiente y solo aparece una frase terminante que decide el como será tratado en un futuro.

-Si…-

.

.

.

.

Notas de autor: Un fic más enfocado en la forma de tercera persona, un poco más serio que la primer historia que realicé.


	3. Capítulo 2: El clavo de la cruz

Declaración de derechos: No soy dueño de highschool DXD, este pertenece a su autor Ichiei Ishibumi, yo solo lo tomo para fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro.

Singularidad 2.

Tiempo de recreo y descanso. Academia Kuoh.

En una pequeña pantalla de celular se reproduce un video, un video de una banda metal. Con atención puesta en el vídeo hay una cantidad ridícula de estudiantes. En la pequeña pantalla el cantante de la banda empieza a dar una charla a sus fans y seguidores.

\- Es ahí -

Dice Aika Kiryuu, todos los estudiantes se sorprenden al comprobar la afirmación que hace unos segundos parecía imposible. Las chicas parecen querer estar junto a él, abrazarlo, lamerlo, besarlo...Violarlo. Sin embargo, parece inalcanzable, en un paraje desierto donde solo él brilla.

\- Disculpen -

Una voz suena al otro lado del salón, proviene exactamente de la puerta. Se trata de alguien particular, de cabellos rubios y facciones finas, un hermoso chico...un príncipe de cuentos de hadas.

\- ¡Kiba-kun! -

Fue el grito colectivo que se formó a causa de la llegada de tal persona, ante tal acción él simplemente regala una sonrisa...falsa. Luego de eso su mirada empieza a pasear por el aula de clase y se detiene en alguien en específico...Issei Hyoudo. Sin perder tiempo inicia sus pasos para estar más cerca de su objetivo, el objetivo de muchos, de muchas maneras...y con muchos propósitos.

\- Encantado de conocerte, Kiba Yuuto -

Quien dice esto no es otro que el nuevo ídolo de la academia, cabello castaño largo y aura misteriosa e inexplicable, como un vacío que no se ha explorado, al igual que el mar.

\- Parece que ya me conoces, es un placer -

El rubio recién llegado no parece sorprendido, tal vez sea normal que cualquier persona nueva se entere de su existencia por medio de sus fangirls. Su vida debe resultar tediosa y difícil, ya que su privacidad probablemente esté siendo constantemente vulnerada.

Justo después de esas palabras aparece una leve inclinación como señal de respeto, sin embargo, Issei Hyoudo no la recibe de buena manera y se pone de pie manteniendo su expresión calmada, el ambiente se empezaba a poner tenso, las chicas se estaban mojando literalmente, los pensamientos que recorren las mentes son divergentes e inexplicables para los espectadores simples...los hombres.

\- Me encomendaron la tarea de llamarlo, usted debe hablar con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil -

Su tono serio provocaba orgasmos en las chicas, pero su receptor no tuvo ningún tipo de reacción que perturbara su calmada expresión, totalmente ajeno a problemas generales.

\- No hay problema -

Fue lo dicho por del artista, acompañado de una sonrisa.

Entre tanto una chica observa desde un árbol lo que ocurre al interior del aula, Kiba Yuuto y el nuevo emprenden su marcha hacia el consejo estudiantil.

\- De momento no hay ningún tipo de resistencia por parte del sospechoso -

Quien vigila a Issei tiene una voz femenina, cabello negro y lentes. Su tono parece algo exaltado, se trata de Shinra Tsubaki, quien desde la inscripción de ese chico no ha dejado de verlo como sospechoso, así que sin hablar con su ama montó un plan de persecución, captura e interrogación en contra de Hyoudo.

\- Estaremos en graves problemas si Rias o Souna se enteran de esto, estás consciente de ello -

Al otro lado del transmisor mágico no hay otra más que Akeno Himejima, una hermosa estudiante de tercer año y una de las dos onee-samas de la academia Kuoh.

\- Ellas están muy afectadas por lo que ocurrió con Sirzechs-sama y Serafall-sama, no podemos permitir que esos recuerdos aparezcan nuevamente -

.

.

.

El plan estaba a punto de ser ejecutado, Koneko tiene una bolsa en su mano para eliminar momentáneamente la visión del objetivo, uno, dos y tres pasos para visualizar el blanco, pero justo cuando va a realizar la captura...ocurre algo.

El cielo se pone oscuro, la temperatura baja a niveles inconcebibles, la presión del aire aumenta, la gravedad se incrementa y lo más alarmante, todos los seres humanos se detuvieron en el espacio tiempo... incluído Issei Hyoudo. Todos eran maniquíes en ese momento.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -

Es el pensamiento compartido de una chica pelirroja de mirada fría y una chica de cabello negro corto y lentes de mirada triste, Rias Gremory y Souna Distrito.

Ambas salen al exterior desde sus respectivos edificios solo para ver en el cielo un ser de poder infinito y aspecto macabro.

\- Ahí estás -

Las únicas palabras que dice la hermana de Lucifer antes de arrojarse en un ataque suicida segada por el deseo de venganza...por otro lado Souna lentamente empezó a hundirse en la desesperación, ella conoce la fuerza de los reyes demonio y conoce su propia fuerza...sabe que no hay oportunidad contra ese monstruo.

La nobleza de Rias y de Souna se unen a la pelea, pero su enemigo no evade ataques, los recibe todos como simples piquetes de insectos insignificantes que no tienen un propósito.

Los puños de Koneko reciben daños, las espadas de Kiba se rompen, los truenos de Akeno no afectan y muchos otros ataques se ven con efecto nulo contra el omnipotente ser.

\- **De rodillas -**

Esas simples palabras provocan que todos en los participantes en la pelea sientan un tirón de gravedad que los deja de rodillas con la cabeza en el suelo, como si rindieran tributo a un dios.

Souna solo podía ver desde el aire como ese monstruo acortaba su distancia con Kiba, sin embargo, el monstruo llevaba puesta una máscara, que evidentemente cubre su rostro.

 **\- Una mujer no debería vestir como hombre, mucho menos lucir como uno -**

Esas palabras dejan impactados a todos, pero no se nota mucho debido a la presión que se ejerce en todo momento...cuando el monstruo está a solo dos pasos de Kiba este empieza a brillar intensamente y en su lugar aparece una chica rubia muy hermosa de copa B.

\- Aléjate de Aki, monstruo hijo de puta -

Rias Gremory grita con todas sus fuerzas, pero ese ser jefe caso omiso a sus palabras.

 **\- Aki Yuuto...jajajaja -**

Sus burlas llenan todo el campo y repentinamente hace lo que nadie cree, rasga la ropa de la caballero, agresivamente agarra las bien formadas caderas y empieza a introducir el gigantesco miembro de color blanco por su virgen vagina...luego por su ano y continúa con la violación de manera agresiva, como un animal...la sangre se riega por el lugar, el rostro de la rubia muestra dolor...los grtos que da transmiten lo que siente a todos.

\- DETENTE -

Los incesantes gritos de Rias llenan el campo también, su sirviente sufre, sufre por su búsqueda de venganza, sufre por su egoísmo, sufre por su ira...si solo se hubieran ocultado no la estaría atormentando la culpa...pero lo está haciendo, y duele.

\- ¡Kyaaaaa! -

Es el grito desesperado de Tsubaki, el dolor de ver a quién creía que era chico ser violado, ver su lagrimeante y afligido rostro.

.

.

.

El brutal acto se seguía realizando, la mirada de Aki está perdida, ella parece estar muerta, pero no lo está, está inconsciente por el agotamiento...el monstruo después de 9 horas de penetraciones y eyaculaciones finalmente para y retira su miembro de 40 centímetros del interior de su víctima.

La visión de todos es perturbadora, Aki está acostada en el suelo, sus pies aún siguen abiertos, de su vagina y ano salen sangre y semen, en su rostro aún se escurren las lágrimas y mirada está desvanecida... totalmente carente de vida.

 **\- Fue divertido -**

Continuará...

Notas de autos: Estaré esperando sugerencias para la historia, hasta la próxima.


End file.
